


A Thousand Times Yes

by signore_whorechata (The_Wayward_Orphans_101)



Series: Where Love Finds Us [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Veronica is a bitch just sayin, mentions of mpreg, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wayward_Orphans_101/pseuds/signore_whorechata
Summary: “Arthur,” His father whispered, knocking him out of his thoughts again. They were in front of the large, intricately carved, cherry wood double doors. “Remember my son, regardless of what happens after you’ve said your vows and sealed your bond, you’ll always be my baby boy,” he said, turning to face him. Arthur’s chest tightened when he saw his father’s green eyes, a shade darker than his, water. Arthur’s lips trembled as he tried to swallow back the sudden need to sob. He nodded, not trusting his own voice to betray him.---Can you really marry two kings at once?
Relationships: 2p!America/England, America/England (Hetalia), England/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Where Love Finds Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	A Thousand Times Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allen_Arthur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allen_Arthur/gifts).



> Hello hello! Enjoy this monster that was supposed to be a quick one shot based off allen-arthur's wonderful cardverse ask blog on tumblr! She drew the prettiest Arthur in a blue and green dress and- well here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Arthur…” A voice said, which Arthur ignored in favor of looking through his, recently, overflowing jewelry box. He tried to pick a neutral set, no need to start a war between two slighted monarchs, especially because those two would honestly find any justifiable reason to fight each other.

“Arthur,” The voice said again, this time an edge of warning in their tone. Arthur huffed, deciding to forgo the stunning opal set, silver banded ring, the one Ivan gave him, for the simple diamond one that was in his possession years ago.

“ _Arthur._ ”

Arthur turned around to face the glaring figure, who was leaning against the wooden door frame. He was the same height as Arthur, but his scowl was imposing, making him seem heads taller. If Arthur wasn’t used to seeing them, he’d have cowered on the spot.

“Yes, Yao?”

Yao stayed quiet, watching as the young noble paced across the room. He gave a pointed look towards the growing pile of gifts lying about the room. He could count 5 different winter coats, made out of the finest furs. Black mink, White fox, White lynx, Brown beaver, and to top them all, an impressive dark brown Sable coat. Each one given to the Lord from his rivaling suitors, and besides them where unwrapped boxed filled with books from all corners of the world. Stories that Arthur had only dreamed of getting in private due to how rare some of them are- and Yao couldn’t hold back his words any longer.

“When will you stop this childish game and pick one already? At first it was amusing, that I have to admit, but now it’s tiresome. One of the spare rooms is completely full!” He chided, walking to stand in front of the pouting noble. “I understand that this is a life altering decision, but don’t you think it’s cruel to have this drag on for nearly a year?”

Arthur flushed, his freckled cheeks burned with hot shame and he couldn’t find it in himself to look at his friend in the eyes. He wasn’t trying to string the two Kings along, honestly, but it was hard to choose between the two. Alejandro was bold, flirtatious in ways Ivan was too reserved for. He knew what could make him laugh into a tizzy, he knew of the best riding gear- the best of sweets that could bring him out of any spells of melancholy he had whenever he traveled far from home...and his heart can’t stop its fluttering at the memory of his rare, boisterous laughter. The twinkle in his maroon eyes whenever they spent nights in the royal garden, trading stories about useless courtesans with wandering eyes and sticky fingers.

Ivan was like his kingdom, calm and cool. Quiet in ways that would be eerie to outsiders, but to Arthur it merely showed that he knew when to see and when to speak. The way Ivan was always so sure of himself, in every movement, in every gift, in every conversation they had, made Arthur’s admiration steadily grow. There was something in the way Ivan cared for him, the gentle caresses whenever they found themselves alone in their garden strolls, the way he put himself between Arthur and a beast they encountered on their forest adventure without hesitation, the way he made tea the exact way Arthur loved it. He paid attention to every little detail, remembering things that Arthur mentioned in passing and surprising him with little trinkets. Whenever he gifted Arthur something grand, it was never tacky or overwhelming, there was always careful consideration in them. His heart soared at the memories of quiet chats sitting next to a roaring fire, watching on as the fresh snowflakes glided through the billowing winter air.

He couldn’t decide who to pick between the two, they were so kind and delightful in their own ways. They were leagues above his previous suitors, a shiver crawling down his spine as he remembered icy blue eyes that didn’t stop boring into his back, who thankfully his parents refused the handsome bride price due to the unease he caused. These two were worlds apart from Alfred, and he couldn’t deal with the thought of leaving one behind when they were both clearly taken with him.

“You’re right…it’s just- I don’t know Yao. I honestly couldn’t pick one between them,” He said, resting his face in his hands. “They’re both so wonderful- and my heart would break having to live without one of them.”

Yao sighed, taking Arthur’s palms and pulling them away from his face. He tilted his face back so they could stare at each other, amber clashing with green. “I know it’s difficult, both of them are wonderful choices, but you must decide soon Arthur. They need a queen,” He said, gently patting his cheeks before pulling away.

“I know, I know,” Arthur mumbled going back to his vanity and staring at the pictures he jealously guarded. On the right was a picture of Alejandro’s profile, his lips pulled into a grin as he shot a peace sign to the camera. Arthur remembers the picture fondly, remembering how it was taken moments before he ran into the ocean to play with the local children on their school excursion. When he came out of the water his white dress shirt was see through- and well they had almost broken protocol with Alejandro’s face so close to his.

To the left was a candid picture of Ivan tending his garden, this one Arthur secretly took. They were at the Kings garden, tending to his favorite sunflowers. His smile was so soft, the filtering sun casting an ethereal glow to his face. He remembers that Ivan was telling him about the sunflowers, a gift of the previous King, his grandfather. They had tended and groomed this section since he was young, waking early every day to make sure they were okay. The moment his grandfather was bed bound, the last strands of magic leaving his body, he asked to see the sunflowers again. Seeing his grandfather surrounded by the flowers they cared for together, taking his last breath with a smile on his face, made him realize that you had to love the simple mundane things too. Arthur had his hand on Ivan’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear and they were so close- he tried to lean in closer, but Ivan gave him a small smile, shaking his head before pressing a kiss to his warm palm. Arthur remembers his heart stuttering at the feeling of those cold lips pressing against his palm, making them feel like they were kissed by flames.

“Is there truly no way I could marry both?” Arthur asked, touching both framed pictures.

Yao stayed quiet, mulling over his answer. It wasn’t common, hell, the last time two different monarchs married the same person was over a century ago, but there certainly was a way to do it. The problem was that both monarchs had to agree to the terms, and while the two kingdoms weren’t exactly enemies, they weren’t strong allies either.

He took a hesitant breath before speaking, “There is away…but both must agree,” he stated.

“Wonderful-,”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself- the two kingdoms must agree as well.”

Arthur frowned, his hands rubbing each other. To think that two great kingdoms, both prideful of their nations, would willingly agree to be united and merge for the selfish request of an indecisive Lord? Unlikely.

Yao noticed the sudden loss of hope around the young lord and came closer, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Do not despair. I have a feeling that this will work out in our favor,” he promised before giving a light squeeze.

“And if it doesn’t?” Arthur asked morosely, dreading the thought of having to pick between the two.

“If it doesn’t…well,” Yao paused and took a look around the room before landing back on Arthur’s slumped figure, “…You could always marry Alfred instead-,” He dodged the punch Arthur tried to give him, chuckling at the dark look on his friends face.

“Don’t even joke about that,” Arthur grumbled, sighing and looking back to the pictures of his vanity. “Thank god my parents saw the insanity behind those eyes…I just can’t forget the creepy feeling he gave me.”

Yao nodded, a shiver climbing up his spine at the memory of the…peculiar monarch. The excuse the Kirkland’s gave for refusal was flimsy, but it was true enough that he could not take it as slight. Thank heavens for God’s and their blessings…

“Don’t be so dower, you’ll see everything will work out. Now, I suggest you hurry and fix your hair. Your parents and the diplomats are waiting.”

* * *

Arthur could not stop fidgeting as his maids bustled about, hooking the hidden clasps of his dress. He stared at his reflection of his golden body-length mirror, another gift hand crafted by Alejandro himself, and couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face.

“Madame Valley never fails to deliver!” one maid, Anna, shouted as she fluffed the dress skirt over the crinoline. She was careful with the skirt, handling the painstakingly hand stitched array of flowers. There were coveted blue Spadian roses, love-in-a-mists scattered in between, hydrangeas lining the bottom of his skirt, and forget me nots scrawling up the dress and interweaving with the others over the teal mesh sleeve.

“You look absolutely stunning,” Yao said, coming from the hallway with a gift in hand. “I can’t wait to see their reactions to it.”

Arthur smiled, his cheeks hurting from how long he’s held it. They were holding a private engagement party, as private as it could be anyways, with only those who absolutely needed to know invited.

“Do you really think they’ll like it?” He asked once more, his hands unable to stop her fidgeting. It was probably the 10th time he’d asked the same question, but he just couldn’t help the fear crawling up his back. Honestly it wasn’t so much about the dress, but the meaning behind the mixture of colors and flowers. When he had broken the news to his parents that night with the diplomats, he wasn’t fully prepared for their reaction.

* * *

_“You’ve decided WHAT!?” Veronica, Arthur’s mother shouted. Her soup spoon clattered on the pristine white tablecloth. Arthur wanted to cringe, his mother losing all propriety at the drop of a hat, in **front** of the two diplomats, really picked at his crumbling resolve. _

_“Arthur- you do understand what you’re asking for, right?” Andrew, Arthur’s father asked, dabbing a napkin away at his mouth. Arthur’s frayed nerves relaxed a little, he was always a daddy’s boy through and through, and well- if he was taking this well…_

_“Yes father- I know that it may be very selfish of me to ask for this-“_

_“Selfish is the least way to describe it! Arthur- Absolutely not- No way!” Veronica nearly hissed, barely being able to keep her voice steady. Arthur wanted to slink back and just blurt that he was joking- anything to stop her from looking at him with those eyes…_

_“Veronica,” His father warned, shooting her a pointed look which instantly caused Veronica to hide her trembling hands under the table and take a deep breath. “I’m so sorry my lords- this has come as a surprise to all of us…but now that it’s out in the open, would their majesties even consider such a bold proposal?”_

_The two diplomats took a moment to settle back down, both giving each other little glances that ate away at Arthur. Perhaps it was just his upbringing but, the little looks, the subtle twitches of their faces, lit a fire under his skin again. There was never a way to fully know their thoughts, not now, maybe not ever, and his mother’s engrained lessons screamed that he was a failure for not knowing their thoughts. For not spending enough time with the older men to understand their tells._

_Roderich, the Jack of Clubs, stared directly at Arthur, causing the young lord to straighten even more. His heart racing in his chest. Violet clashed with green, and he must’ve seen something in there that he liked, or he knew he’d find, because he nodded._

_“It’s very interesting you say that, because their majesties have actually conversed about the same subject,” He said, nodding to James, Spades chief advisor, and Alejandro’s twin brother._

_“They had a meeting and have agreed to marry the young lord, however there are concessions that must be agreed to.”_

_Andrew took a breath before steeling his resolve and nodding, ignoring Veronica’s frantic yet unseen kicks to his leg. “Go on.”_

_“Their majesties would like for your family to provide more of your trained soldiers to the army, as well as transfer your best captains and generals so training the combined forces will go over much more smoothly-“  
  
“Absolutely **not,** ” Veronica nearly snarled, slamming her slender spidery palms on the table. Both diplomats stilled, but this time Arthur caught the twitch on James’ face and the way Roderich’s eyes narrowed. “You **cannot** ask for so much and leave us without proper defenses-“ _

_“ **Veronica** -“ Andrew growled but was cut off nonetheless by her. _

_“What!? It’s true! They’ll leave Kirkland castle nearly defenseless by their outrageous demand! Not to mention the regions we, need I remind you, defend for the crown!”_

_“The crown has not forgotten everything the Kirkland family has done for our kingdom, lady Veronica-“  
  
_

_Veronica cuts Roderich off, not caring that his violet eyes stared daggers into her own green ones. Arthur shrunk into his chair, wishing that he had never opened his mouth and had just told Alejandro and Ivan on his own._

_“No, I guess you’re right about that, but now you’re demanding so much! And all over some silly boy’s hand in marriage!” She spat, throwing a jeweled hand at Arthur’s direction. Arthur flinched, memories of past failed lessons reminding him to be ready._

_“Then I guess if Arthur’s hand in marriage is so worthless to you, we shall just take him without paying the bride price,” Roderich spoke, voice curt and cold like Club’s raging winters. “After all, he’s willing and of age. You have other unmarried children so it’s not as if we’re taking too much from you,” he nearly sneers. The contempt, Arthur finds, is well hidden in layers of diplomacy, something Arthur only dreamed of achieving. Something dark in him laughed at the way his mother instantly shut up- another unneeded reminder that for her, all her children were merely pawns easily disposed of. It wasn’t enough to stop the sharp twinge in his chest though, knowing that his mother loved them less than she loved her vacation homes._

_“Forgive me my lords, it seems my wife has lost knowledge of her place,” Andrew said, his calloused hand wrapped so tightly around Veronica’s wrist, which Arthur noticed was the hand she threw at him, that his mother started to wince. “Adeline, take my wife up to her quarters and see to it that she rests,” he commanded._

_The older maid nodded, gently corralling Veronica up to her chambers. Before she left, she shot one last glare Arthur’s way._

_“Do not disappoint.”_

****

_Arthur mustered his own wilting courage up and sat straight. Peridot and emerald clashing against each other._

_“I never have.”_

_The tension in the room stayed tight, nearing its breaking point until James let out a brief snort._

_“My lord?” Arthur asked, his brow furrowed when he noticed that James was looking at him. Roderich was as well, a small and faint, yet still there, curl on the corner of his lips._

_“You’ll be a better queen than you think, remember that when you lose faith. Now, on with the bride price,” He said, looking back to Andrew who nodded, the unseen weight on his shoulders slumping away as his wife’s outburst didn’t really hinder their deal._

_“Agreed.”_

* * *

“Arthur, they’ll love it. Now hold still, Mary’s going to place the crown on while Anna pins your earrings,” Yao said, snapping Arthur out of his memory. Arthur gave a small nod, closing his eyes as he felt Anna put the dangling sapphires into place. He held his breath as he felt Mary place the heavy weight of a tiara on his head.

When he opened his eyes again and saw his reflection, he nearly wept. It was the last courting gift the two kings gave to him, one they designed together. Dark and shiny sapphires studded the tiara, diamond in shape with precious emeralds doting the tip of each one. Clear diamonds lined the bottom, and for the first time in his life Arthur really felt that his reflection suited him.

“You look absolutely stunning,” A voice called out from the doorway. Arthur’s chest filled with warmth as he saw his father in the mirror’s reflection. He turned with the help of Mary and held his hands out for his father who took them. He gave them a light squeeze, his eyes shiny with what Arthur dare call tears. 

“You really think so?” He asked.

“I know so,” Andrew affirmed, bringing his youngest son into a hug, one which caused the maids to squawk over due to the precious hand stitched flowers. The lord laughed, belly deep and hardy, something Arthur hadn’t heard in months.

“See, I told you you looked excellent!” Yao said, smiling at the two. “Now, let’s go downstairs and show it off to your two husbands-to-be,” he teased, laughing a little at the flush that spread across Arthur’s freckled face.

Andrew held his arm out and Arthur hooked his arm with his, both taking comfort in the last few free touches they’ll be able to have in a while. They marched ahead, walking through Arthur’s bedroom and into the hallway. Each step echoed loudly in Arthur’s ears, to the point where his father’s soothing ramblings were drowned out. Logically he knew that there was no way the two kings would reject him- this engagement party was just a formality. His family had already sent over nearly a quarter of their soldiers, most of their generals gone with, their lieutenants taking their place. His mother had screamed herself hoarse until the diplomats conceded to raising the family’s monthly stipend another 10,000 dollars for the following 4 years, or until Arthur conceived, which ever came first. Along with a handsome coast villa on the southern ocean bordering Red Spades. Arthur didn’t know who he was impressed with more, his mother for playing the screaming banshee role to the T, or James for not immediately slapping her with the way his eye twitched.

“Arthur,” His father whispered, knocking him out of his thoughts again. They were in front of the large, intricately carved, cherry wood double doors. “Remember my son, regardless of what happens after you’ve said your vows and sealed your bond, you’ll always be my baby boy,” he said, turning to face him. Arthur’s chest tightened when he saw his father’s green eyes, a shade darker than his, water. Arthur’s lips trembled as he tried to swallow back the sudden need to sob. He nodded, not trusting his own voice to betray him.

Andrew understood, a smile sprawling across his face as he turned to face the doors again. Arthur schooled his face back into smile, blinking back any tears. He might not have his mother’s love, but his father’s more than made up for it.

Soon Arthur could hear the guards pull the heavy doors open. He took a deep breath in, just as his father, before breathing out. They stepped forward, smiling as they were introduced to the awaiting guests below. His eyes searching for the only two men who mattered. The moment he locked eyes with them, red and violet staring intently, his thumping heart settled, and butterflies swarmed his stomach.

Both men were dressed in their royal garbs, Alejandro wearing a well fitted red suit. His medals shined in the light, and his silver, red tinted monocle settled smartly over his right eye. His embroidered gray overcoat made Arthur want to run his fingers over each threaded pattern, to marvel over the inverse spades. His already towering height was elevated even more with his boots, that rose high over his shins and near his knees. His maroon colored hair only kept in place by his silver and black crown, black diamonds and smokey quarts studded in classic diamond shapes.

Ivan, not to be outdone, wore his own gray suit. It was well fitted as well, his own medals shined too, but what caught Arthur’s attention was the coat draped over him. A brilliant, brown and black striated, fur collar was settled over his shoulders, accentuating his broad shoulders. A golden chain prevented the floor length coat from falling off. He had no boots, but his black dress shoes were polished with care, and he still was the same height as Alejandro anyways. His platinum hair was parted to the side, golden crown settled on top. It was studded with the finest emeralds from Clubs, with a few gifted diamonds settled in between.

When Arthur reached the bottom of the stairs, all he wanted to do was bolt immediately to them. To feel their hands in his, to kiss and laugh with them, for them to finally take him away to their new home, to live freely with them forever. He knew though, that formalities were a must. It was hard enough for his loves to get their courts to agree, those snide bastards. The people, from messages Yao relaid to him, however, were ecstatic that the kings were marrying for love. Now if only that could settle the unease sloshing in his stomach whenever he thinks about entering their court. He was saved from losing his mind in reckless anxiety again when the two kings approached.

“Lord Kirkland,” Ivan said, offering a hand that Andrew shook.

“Your majesty,” he said, before taking Alejandro’s outstretched hand next.

  
  
“Lord Kirkland.”

“Your majesty,” he said again, smiling at the way the two stole glances at Arthur. Arthur, who in turn couldn’t keep his eyes off the two.

“We have both come here to ask something of you, Andrew,” Ivan said, nodding to Alejandro who took a breath before speaking.

“We have come to ask for your son’s hand in marriage.”

A hush fell around the mingling crowd, and Arthur found peace within it. He could see a tint of red rising on Ivan’s cheeks, while on Alejandro’s darker complexion he could catch the faint heat settle over his ears. He paid no mind to the daggers of his mother’s piercing glare, nor the mild disgruntled plastic smiles on some dignitaries faces. All that mattered were the two looking at him like he was the only thing in the world.

“It would be the greatest honor, your majesties,” Andrew responded, gently unhooking his arm from Arthur’s and handing him over to the two.

Arthur couldn’t stop from grinning as each king took one of his hands in their palms. They both had matching grins, as each pulled a box from their breast pockets.

“Arthur James Kirkland, of House Kirkland, we have fallen in love with you from the moment we grew closer. It took us weeks of discussions, of pointless and petty arguments, but we realized that neither of us could live without you,” Ivan said, opening his box to reveal a breathtaking gold band with a square, green demantoid set with white diamonds around it.

“You are kind, smart, witty, a breath of fresh air with the stuffy crowd we have around us,” Alejandro joked, causing Arthur to laugh, his nose scrunching a little, and had Alejandro grin as he opened his own box to reveal a silver banded ring, with a teardrop shaped dark ruby set with white, square diamonds around it and in the band. “You’ve stolen our breaths away darling, and so…will you marry us?”

Arthur laughed, tears slipping down his face as his chest burst with adoration over their attention, the warmth radiating from their eyes, the reverent way they slipped the rings on his ring fingers. He pulled them both down into a hug, burying his face between their shoulders.

“Yes, a thousand times yes.”


End file.
